cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mogar
This is my third nation (damn nation sitting rules, and bans) About Mogatopia ::Mogatopia is a growing, developing, and young nation at 9 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mogatopia work diligently to produce Coal and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Mogatopia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Mogatopia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mogatopia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Mogatopia detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government of Mogatopia has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Mogatopia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Viceroy of Blitzkrieg, x CDS, MoR, MoFA, PM, TPF MoFA, IRAN Trium of FA, former Pink Team Senator History ::The Nation of Mogatopia was founded by MoGCorp, a company founded by Mogar after the chaos of the last great war, MoGCorp moved it's base of operations to Thailand, and worked aggressively to be successful in every business venture it could, within a decade MoGCorp was 80% of the Thai economy, and soon expanding to Burma, Cambodia, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, mainland Malaysia, Bangladesh, and parts of India. Once MoGCorp controlled the economy of these areas it was easy to persuade the governments to allow MoGCorp full control over the region. MoGCorp is a heavily industrialized nation, with more than half the population working in factories, building everything from appliances to advanced weaponry for Mogatopia's military. Mogatopian citizens after working for the company for more than 9 years(including the 4 years of military services from 16 to 20) are given stock options, and can work their way up the company ladder. The leader of MoGCorp, known only as Mogar, has never been seen by the public, and usually has his messages to the public passed through the Office of the Emperor, which tends to use highly trained young females to deliver these messages to the public, as they can typically defend themselves better than most SpecOps forces, since they have just as much training, and quite a bit more brainwashing. Current Events ::Mogatopia is currently rebuilding after a major loss of strength and technology, and hopes to rebuild to even greater heights than previous incarnations. War history Veteran of GW1,2,3, VietFAN, Dove War, UjW, VietFAN2, BAPs War, War on Peace, GATO-1V war, Q-NoV war, WotC, Karma, IRAN civil war. *Great War I *Great War II *Great War III *VietFAN War *Dove War *Unjust War *VietFAN 2 *BAPS War *War on Peace *GATO-1V War *Continuum-NoV War *War of the Coalition *Karma War *IRAN Civil War Positions